Ben Weston and Ciara Brady
Benjamin "Ben" Weston and Ciara Alice Brady are fictional characters and a popular favourite supercouple from the NBC Daytime soap opera, ''Days of Our Lives''. Casting and Music Ben Weston Created by head writers Gary Tomlin and Christopher Whitesell, the character was introduced by co-executive producers Lisa de Cazotte and Greg Meng in February 2014 as the estranged brother Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause). Actor Justin Gaston originated the role and was quickly replaced by Wilson in April 2014. Ben's arrival upsets Jordan's new life in Salem. The character's most significant storylines include his romance with Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi), trying to live down his secret past threatened by the arrival of his abusive father Clyde Weston (James Read), his feud with Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn). Ben is mostly known for being a serial killer known as the "Necktie Killer" and claiming four victims, most notably gay legacy character Will Horton (Guy Wilson). While killing off the character of Will proved to be quite controversial, Robert Scott Wilson received critical acclaim for his portrayal of Ben's descent into an obsessive and crazed psycho killer. One blog christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben". In September 12, 2017, Wilson's return was confirmed by Soap Opera Digest. Robert Scott Wilson (Ben) will start airing again on DAYS during the week of September 25. “Honored and excited to Bring Ben back to his old stomping grounds,” the actor tells Digest exclusively. “I couldn’t have asked for a better entrance back to Salem — when no one sees it coming. Bad times don’t last, but bad guys do.” Wilson was last seen as a regular cast member in 2016. He made a return on a recurring status starting October 2017. His last appearance during this stint was on November 30. In December 2017, Wilson showed photos of him inside Days Studio set. In April 26, in the new issue of Digest, Robert Scott Wilson confirmed that he is back on contract as DAYS’s Ben. “I’m really grateful,” the actor tells Digestexclusively. “There is still so much with Ben; he’s so layered and such a fun character to play. I just like jumping back into him. I love what Ron head writer and the whole team has been doing with him thus far, so I’m really excited to see where they take him after this.” Wilson returned on May 4, 2018 as a series regular. While the character was initially not well received, the shocking serial killer plot and Wilson's portrayal led to Ben becoming a fan favorite. One blog christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben" while [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TVSource_Magazine TVSource Magazine] hailed Ben as "The sexiest serial killer in soap history." Wilson received critical acclaim in the soap press and many were quite surprised the actor did not receive Daytime Emmy Award nomination for his work. However, Ben's multiple return stints garnered the series multiple daytime Emmy nominations, and wins, including the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series in 2018. Ciara Brady Vivian Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. Jovanni announced on December 21, 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Her last appearance was on May 26, 2017. Actress Victoria Konefal was then cast as Ciara and made her debut in December. Her first airdate was on December 1, 2017. The actress has taken over the role previously played by Vivian Jovanni and says she is extremely grateful to have landed the once-in-a-lifetime job. "I am beyond happy to be joining the Days of our Lives family," the actress told Soap Opera Digest. "Looking forward to sharing this incredible experience with you all!" Background Ben Weston is the son of convicted drug lord Clyde Weston and his deceased wife. She is of the Weston family. Ciara Brady is the only daughter of the legendary supercouple Bo and Hope Brady. She is of the Brady family. Storylines |-|2018-19= Gallery 47684767 2044574985622537 4024191173017993216 n.png 47389740 2006942319598391 8570947245959020544 o.jpg Cin2.gif Cin3.gif Ben interrupts Tripp & Ciara.jpeg JPI_Episode13485_0001787023.jpg JPI_Episode13490_0001787572.jpg JPI_Episode13490_0001787575.jpg 1CEAABB6-5816-4E9D-A9F4-25B35444D5C1.jpeg C4C7B965-62DE-4A89-8112-D9D778472079.jpeg Days-ciara-ben.jpg 49721827 10157098325469309 8885893821930405888 n.jpg Dy61sP WsAY9jlK.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Supercouples